Ryoma Returns to Seigaku High
by Krazee.Baybee
Summary: Ryoma's back & all the regulars are in high school! & who are these people coming to Seigaku High? & what is the secret they're all keeping from the regulars & everyone else? Love blossoms & secrets unfolds. ON HIATUS. Continue Mid-July.author note inside
1. Chapter 1

Char char! Here's my first try at writing a story. I wrote like 5 times before I was contented with this one. So many storylines were in my head. I just had to settle with this one. It's somewhat like a combination of a whole lot of stories I've read so far with a bit of my ideas mixed all in together to create this one. I don't know how long this story will span but I'm sure it's gonna be a 20+ chapter story. Chapter length are gonna be how I feel like. I'm gonna try to get at least a chapter down every week or 1 chapter in two weeks at the longest. FuFuFuFuFu... ( I feel like Mizuki Hajime but I don't want Syuu-chan to be mad at me)

**Pairings: **I don't know for now. I got several in my head most involving Ryoma of course. Still confuzzled. So many good pairings, so little choices. I really wanna know your opinion of what pairings you guy want me to include. The main pairing may be an OcxPoTcharacter. Or PoTcharacterxPoTcharacter. Or both as main pairings. I'll also accept more than one person pairings. Like OT5. But if so, the yaoi are gonna take longer to write if I write them. Or PoTcharacterx3. I don't know. The other character are gonna come in soon so voting for it will take around 4-6 weeks. Just review the story and add it in or something. I'm gonna have a poll on my profile for this soon.

**Disclaimer:** Prince of Tennis doesn't belong to me. I don't own any of it's characters. So you better not go suing me. I did state that I don't own PoT, just the OCs. & even if you were to sue me, I got a lawyer (and she's an awesomee lawyer) so I'll be seeing you in court.

**Warning: **Story will be rated T for now and this story is shounen-ai. I have no idea if there will be yaoi but I'll most likely try to somehow stick one in. T rating is for bad language and very bad child influences (see Kaidoh and Momoshiro).

**Note:** I _didn't_ have someone edit this story. I don't even know what a beta is. So mistakes are gonna be popping up several parts in the story. Criticisms/flames are very welcome. & the tiltle will be changed soon. "Ryoma Returns to Seigaku High" will only be used for a while until I find an appropriate title for it. It depends on how the story will unfold. So the cheesy title will stay for now.

* * *

"Ohayou**(1)** Fujiko!" a bouncing redhead greeted his friend, Fuji Syuusuke. Kikumaru Eiji had bounced toward the school with Oishi Shuichiroh in tow when Eiji spotted Fuji in front of their school, Seigaku Koukou**(2)**. The two had been best friends since their 1st year in middle school and now as 3rd years in high school, the two were still close.

"Ohayou Eiji, Oishi," Fuji replied. Fuji waited for them before heading to class. Once they reached Eiji's and Fuji's class, Oishi bid a quick bye and headed to his homeroom. The day passed and soon it was lunch time. The two grabbed their bentos and headed toward the sakura trees near the tennis courts at the back of the school building.

"Nya**(3)**, isn't it hot today Fujiko?" Eiji asked before lying down under the shade. They were about to open their bentos**(4)** when they heard the familiar bickering of two of their kouhais**(5)**, Momoshiro Takeshi and Kaidoh Kaoru.

"What are you saying, Mamushi**(6)**?" Momo shouted at Kaidoh who were both heading toward the sakura trees with bentos in hands.

"Fshhh… I'm saying it's your entirely fault, Momoshiri**(7)**," Kaidoh hissed at Momo.

"Maa, Maa. Stop arguing now you two. Sit down and eat with us," Fuji said, more like ordered, with a closed-eyes smile that says more than what he actually said. "It's a nice day today. You two shouldn't be arguing."

"H…hai sempai**(8)**," Momo managed to stutter out.

"Fshhh…Hai, sempai," Kaidoh answered.

The two sat down and all four had started eating their lunch. Several minutes later, the rest arrived. In the lead were Tezuka Kunimitsu and Oishi who were discussing about something from class earlier. Behind them were Inui Sadaharu and Kawamura Takashi. Inui was busy writing down some data and mumbling whilst Taka walked silently with the group. They reached the sakura trees and everybody greeted each other. The recent group had all picked spots. Tezuka was sitting next to Fuji who was next to Eiji, then Oishi, Momo, Taka, Kaidoh, and Inui came after all sitting in a circle. Everybody was eating and having small chit-chat when Fuji decided to start a group discussion.

"Maa… Have anyone heard anything from Echizen recently?" Fuji queried, looking at everybody with a slightly bigger smile on his face.

"Last time I talked to him was about three weeks ago. I called him about two days ago but his mom said he wasn't in," answered Momo with a hint of disappointment in his voice.

"I've been watching the international news channel almost everyday and I haven't heard anything on there about him," Inui added and pushed up his glasses using his right index finger after he finished talking.

"Last time we exchanged e-mail was about two weeks ago. He told me he was going to be very busy the following few weeks and wouldn't be able to reply as frequent," Tezuka said with his usual stoic face.

"Title holder or not, I bet that right this minute, Echizen is doing one of the following. Playing tennis, sleeping, playing with Karupin, or drinking Ponta," Momo smirked.

"I heard something interesting yesterday. Guess what it is," Fuji said. "Here's a hint. It has to do with Echizen's career."

"Nya Fujiko! Tell me what it is. Please tell me! I wanna know. Please tell me," Eiki begged Fuji whilst holding and slightly pulling the tensai's arm. Fuji didn't say anything so Eiji pulled out his secret weapon, puppy dog eyes with a little pout. Fuji, being the sadist he is, didn't give in. Then again, he was use to this. After a moment, Eiji had finally given up.

"Fuji, tell us," Tezuka said sternly. Fuji had no choice but to tell them. He could have played around with their heads first but since this had to do with a very precious chibi towards everyone, he decided to spill.

"First, I gotta ask everybody something," Fuji started. "Did anyone watch the international news last night?"

"No," many of them answered. Everybody turned toward Inui except Tezuka and Fuji since the latter was already looking at Inui since asking the question.

"I was going to watch it yesterday but I had to go meet up with Renji yesterday," Inui answered. Several of the guys "oohed" and turned back to Fuji.

"I was watching it yesterday and saw something very interesting on Echizen," Fuji stated. "Apparently, it made them do a special on him. It had lasted about an hour since is dad was also included."

"What happened to Ochibi**(9)**? Did he get hurt?" a worried Eiji exclaimed. "Did he die? No! That can't happen. He's Ochibi! He can't leave us! Wahhh!"

"Eiji, calm down. Echizen didn't die. He's not hurt either. It's okay," Oishi said trying to calm down his partner. The only person who can calm him down without scaring the wits out of him is Oishi. Soon, Eiji calmed down and Oishi turned to Fuji. "Please continue Fuji."

"Echizen made an announcement that he is going to take a break from the professional tennis world," Fuji said calmly. It took several seconds for everybody to take in what they had just heard.

"Masaka**(10)**!" Momo exclaimed. "Why would he do that?"

"Fuji, tell us more," Tezuka said. Fuji noticed that the usual stoic face of their buchou**(11)** had slightly changed.

"He didn't give an explanation why. He just announced it. The world is still curious why he's taking a break," Fuji supplied.

"According to my data, there is a 59% chance he took a break due to the other players being so easy to beat. 13% chance because he misses us. The remaining 28% chance is due to some other reasons," Inui explained from his notebook.

"I hope nothing happened to him that made him quit the pros," Taka said aloud.

"It's okay Taka-sempai. The person we're talking about is Echizen. Nothing could've happened to him. He isn't scared of anything," Momo said trying to console Taka.

"Fshhh…nothing happened to Echizen. If something did happen, that person must have done something to tick him off and Echizen being Echizen provoked him. Even if the other person is ten times his size," Kaidoh added.

Soon, the bell rang and everyone headed back to class.

* * *

Soon they were heading over to the tennis courts. They all got dressed and were heading out when they saw their poker-faced captain, mother-hen vice-captain, and coach coming out.

"Everybody, line up!" Tezuka ordered and everybody got into place.

"Okay everybody, listen up. I have some sad news to tell you. Actually, I will be transferring to another school in Hokuto**(12)**," Coach Goda announced. This earned the screams of many members. Coach Goda was nice and friendly. He was easy to get along with yet strict at the same time. Nobody wanted him to go.

"Now now. Hush now everybody. Let me explain. My wife has to go to her parent's place, which is in Hokuto since they're sick and she'll be taking care of them. I will be going with her and transferring to Chikushi Koukou. My last day will be in two days. I would be briefly meeting the new coach on my last day but he won't take over until the next day. He will be observing the club from the school building to see how you kids are progressing and won't make an appearance till his first day. I haven't met him yet but I heard he is a very wonderful tennis player. We've talked over the phone before and he said he can't wait to meet you kids," Coach Goda said. "Apparently, he's appointing one or two of his kids to be the team manager since the both of them, or so he says, is very use to how his training regimen works. So he's going to help him out. Since I'm done with my announcements, let's continue practice. Everybody run 1 lap. When you're done, 1st years do 50 racket swings and prepare to pick up balls. 2nd years, pick a partner and practice your serves. 3rd years, you'll be playing practice matches against each other. Regulars, today you'll be assisting everybody in their training. Now, start."

Soon two days had past and it was Coach Goda's last day. It was a very tearful goodbye since everybody really liked him. From the school building, a man could be heard giggling.

* * *

The next day, classes went by in a breeze and soon it was tennis time. Everybody was so excited, and nervous, to meet the new coach. Soon Tezuka came with a man in a black monk robe behind him.

"Everybody, line up!" Tezuka ordered. Soon everybody was in line, listening attentively. "Okay, this here is our new coach, Echizen-sensei**(13)**."

Everybody gaped at Nanijiroh. Not only he is a pro tennis player but also the father of Samurai Junior, Echizen Ryoma. Nobody would have thought that a pro who had just continued in the pro world, along with his son, 2 years ago and now would be their coach. The regulars ,except Tezuka, gaped with one thought racing through their mind, "If Echizen-san is here, then where is Echizen/Ochibi?"

"Yo, Seishounen-tachi**(14-15)**. My name is Echizen Nanjiroh. Just call me Echizen-sensei or Echizen-san," Nanjiroh said to introduce himself.

"Echizen-san, if you're here then where's Ochibi?" Eiji wondered aloud.

"Oh, I don't know where he is right now. All I know is that he's either sleeping, drinking Ponta, eating, playing with Karupin, or late for something," Nanjiroh answered. "By the way, have anyone of you seen a little boy blondie around?" Most of the members shook their head. "Those seishounen-tachi are late. Let's just start practice without them then. Sieshounen buchou, why don't you get them started? I don't think the non-regulars can stand my training. You can have the regulars do the usual or something. It's your choice."

"Hai, sensei. Everybody 3 laps. 1st years do 50 racket swings and prepare to pick up balls. 2nd years get in groups of 5 and practice serving. 3rd years and regulars prepare to have practice matches. 3rd years take the second half of the courts. Regulars take the fisrt half. Begin practice," Tezuka ordered and everybody began their laps.

The regulars and Tezuka were thinking, "Who did Echizen-san mean by 'seishounen-tachi'?" Nobody noticed that their new coach had his head in a "book" but under there was a hidden treasure, a magazine. Soon everybody finished their laps and were doing their practices. 15 minutes after everybody had finished their laps and were do their practices, the gates of the courts opened. There stood a boy bending slightly forward with his hands on his knees, panting.

* * *

Oh who's the boy? Could it be Ryoma? An OC? Fuji Yuuta? ( i don't know where he came from) Atobe Keigo? ( he wouldn't do something so 'plebeian-ish') Marui Bunta? (did his sugar run out?) Let's have a game! If anyone who guesses right, I'll post up the next chapter. TeeHeeHee! Just kidding. I gotta be mean to do that. But take a guess anyways. I really wanna know who you think who it is.

**1:**Ohayou- good morning

**2:**Koukou- high school (A/N: I was gonna make up new names for the schools but I got lazy. Anyways, it's simpler sticking to the names you are familiar with.)

**3:**Nya- Eiji tends to say this alot. Makes him seem like a cat.

**4:**Bento- box lunch

**5:**Kouhai- underclassman (usually used in schools or workplaces for a person's rank)

**6:**Mamushi- viper

**7:**Momoshiri- peach butt

**8:**Sempai- upperclassmen (usually used in schools and workplaces for a person's rank)

**9:**Ochibi- shorty/little

**10:**Masaka- No way!

**11:**Buchou- captain

**12:**Hokuto-located in Oshima, a subprefecture in Hokkaido prefecture (.org/wiki/Oshima_Subprefecture)

**13:**Sensei- referring to a teacher, doctor, or someone who is experienced in their field of work

**14:**Seishounen- means something along the lines of young boy

**15:** -tachi: referring to many (For example, sempai-tachi means more than one sempai)

Please write a review. Criticism is encouraged. & remember to say something about your favorite pairing so I could have a decision to have what pairings will be in the story. & who the mystery boy is. R&R!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey everybody! This chapter is so short. I wanted to make it longer but eh. Well, who the new kid is will be answered within the first and second paragraph. I shoulda done a flashback and dragged it huh? But that'll be to time consuming. I sound smart. Hehe! This chapter woulda been longer if it wasn't for report cards grades being due and I wasn't cramming all week, and with chinese new years coming which wasn't helping either. Got dragged to those festival the whole weekend so I didn't have time to thoroughly write/edit this thing. Hope you guys like it. && thanks for the reviews. Congratulations to** rebekahalana **&** Syuusuke'sYuki-chan** who got their guesses right. **-X-Nefertiri-X-**,** bunnykim89**, &** Liila6241 **who almost got it right.

**Khelc-sul Renai**: You're very welcome. Thee pleasure is all mines.

**Liila6241**: I likee your idea a latte. But I'm sorry. I'm not going to be putting it in. I still want some thoughts to be going in some peoples head. I should make a oneshot using it... Hmmm... Interesting... I likee your thinking... Fufufufufu (my goodness. I'm turning into Mizuki!)

**Pairing**: I got thee main pairing in my mind but I won't tell you who or which one. You'll just have to wait. I'm so mean. Even though I got the main character in my head doesn't exactly mean that it will be the main pairing. If someone were to reason with me on who the main pairing is, I'll be gladly to change the story for them. But they gotta be persistent and very good reasons. I still want your views on other pairings I shoud add. I don't want this to only be one or two pairings. I want 5+ pairings. For the poll, I won't put it on my profile till another 3-6 weeks. The OCs are gonna have to appear and I gotta think of several OC pairings.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own PoT nor its characters. For now, I don't own anything of it. I do own the soon to appear OCs though. && even if you're gonna sue me, what are you gonna get? my chapstick? (That was so random. Actually, I got one in front of me. It's Kiwi-Strawberry. TeeHeeHee...)

**Warning: **Story will be rated T for now and this story is shounen-ai. I have no idea if there will be yaoi but I'll most likely try to somehow stick one in. T rating is for bad language and very bad child influences (see Nanjiroh & Ryoma).

**Note**: For those who told me to change Seigaku to Seishun, I won't be doing that. If I do remember is right, 'gakuen' just means academy. So it'll remain as Seigaku for now. The characters will be OOC. Especially Ryoma. So beware. Criticisms/flames are very welcome. There will be mistakes since I didn't get this beta-ed. My friend asked me if I wanted to be one. I was like "Nu-oh. I'm your private editor && mines. I prefer for it to stay that way." Well enough of my chit chat. Let's get on with the story.

* * *

At the gates, a near-shoulder-length messy cut blonde boy had his hands on his knees panting. He's dressed in a white t-shirt and beige cargo shorts with a black and white tennis bag was on his back.

"Gomen**(1)**. -pant- I'm late. -pant- Got lost. -pant- Went to -pant- Hyotei," the blonde boy managed to say between pants. Nanjiroh looked up from his book and smirked at the new kid.

"Yo Kev-chan. You're late. And by a good 40 minutes of our arranged time," Nanjiroh told him whilst checking the time on his watch. "So where's the other seishounen?"

"Well I woke him up at 12:30 for lunch and we finished around 1:15. When I left, he was drinking Ponta on the couch. I left at 2:00 so I could catch you before the time but I got lost. I ended up in front of Hyotei instead. Thank goodness, Kei-chan told me the directions to get here. I thought I was never gonna even make it home," Kevin Smith answered whilst heading over in Nanjiroh's direction.

Everybody was looking at the newcomer. The same thought all ran in the non-regulars' head. "Who's the new kid who knows the coach and could speak perfect Japanese?" In the regulars' head, the question flowing through it was "How come this kid is so familiar? Where have we seen him?"

Kevin saw that Nanjiroh reading a "book" but he knows what was under there. Purposely, he stood near the book and abruptly turned around. His bag hit the book and down came the book and the magazine concealed in it. Most of the members stared in surprise at what was on the floor, well not the book but what the book was concealing. Nanjiroh hastily picked it up and sent a glare at Kevin in which he just shrugged his shoulders with a 'what-are-you-looking-at-I-didn't-do-anything' look on his face. Nanjiroh humphed with a mock pout and everybody wondered if their coach is actually a kid in an adult body. They soon remembered the magazine and took it back. Most of them just thought of him as a babyish coach. Nanjiroh called Tezuka over and told him to get the members together. Practice will resume after he finishes his announcement. Everybody lined up and Nanjiroh stood in the center with Kevin on his left and Tezuka on his right.

"Yo Seishounen-tachi. I want you all to meet one of my little friends. He's part of the duo, well it's actually the group but only 2 of the group is here in Japan so it's a duo. Okay Kev-chan, now introduce yourself," Nanjiroh told the members.

"Yo. My name is Kevin Smith, well in Japan it should be Smith Kevin. Just call me Kevin. I don't really know why I'm here. All I know was that on day several days ago, I was forcibly dragged here by this pervert of a monk whom you guys call a coach and here I am. Some of you may remember me as Ryoma's buddy. Douzo yoroshiku**(2)**," Kevin introduced himself without any hesitations earning a scowl from Nanjiroh.

"Kev-chan here will your new manager. He will be mostly in charge of your training besides helping with other club stuff," Nanjiroh explained.

"Ano, Echizen-sensei. Can the chibi**(3)** even play tennis?" asked Arai.

"Who're you calling a chibi?" scowled Kevin.

"Why don't you check and see?" answered Nanjiroh. "Play a set with him. He'll be glad too. Someone new to play with other than the little gaki**(4)** and the others. Go easy on him Kev-chan."

"My pleasure and you are?" Kevin asked his opponent.

"Just call me Arai. Come, we'll use this court here." Arai answered and led Kevin over to a court.

Everybody crowded out and let the two played their match. Arai had the first serve. Soon enough, the score was 5-0, in _Arai's_ favor.

"You're supposed to train us and you can't even get a single point. Are you even sure you could even play?" Arai taunted.

"Oh, we'll see," Kevin smirked. It was the 6th game and it was Kevin's turn to serve.

BAM!

Either everybody, except Tezuka, Fuji, and Nanjiroh, stared wide-eyed at Kevin or where the ball had bounced. The serve had both power and speed. Soon after that serve, Kevin won with a score of 7-5. Winning is a term that could be used but the more appropriate one would be he had whipped creamed Arai. He did win with 7 straight loves.

"Now since nobody doubts Seishounen here, let's continue with practice," Nanjiroh announced. Everybody continued with their practice while Nanjiroh and Kevin observed how the members were doing. Soon the both had a training plan formulated in their heads to make Seigaku's tennis club stronger.

* * *

Soon practice was over and everybody except regulars had already headed home. The regulars all left in a group and met Nanjiroh and Kevin at the front gate. They over heard pieces of their conversation.

"…how's the team… do better… Ki…coming soon. Don't worry…" Nanjiroh noticed the team and turned towards them.

"Yo Seishounen-tachi." Nanjiroh gave a goofy grin after he greeted them.

"Nanjioh-san, when is Ochibi coming back?" Eiji asked.

"Well, he should be coming to Seigaku soon so don't worry. It may be sooner than you think," Nanjiroh cheekily said before leaving.

"Ja ne!" Both Nanjiroh and Kevin waved before leaving the rest in their thoughts.

* * *

They both got home and a Himalayan spotted cat came toward and rubbed against Kevin's leg. Kevin picked the cat up and nuzzled it. Kevin went upstairs and found his balck and green tinted hair friend unpacking. Kevin went over and settled on the bed with Karupin.

"How long are you gonna spend your time unpacking?" Kevin complained.

"I'm almost done. I only have this bag left and I'm done. You finished already huh?" Ryoma answered without looking up from his work.

"Yah. Finished it this morning when you were still sleeping. I went over to Seigaku and checked out the team I'm gonna be managing," Kevin told Ryoma. "How come you didn't show up? You were suppose to come for practice today."

"Got lazy. Either way, I'm gonna have to come tomorrow so why fret over it," Ryoma inquired. "So, what did you think of them?"

"Most of them weren't great, or so you would say 'Mada Mada Dane'. The regulars seem pretty good. They said I seemed familiar. Can't blame them for not remembering. Last time I seen them was like 2 years ago or something. They may not survive the training I have planned out for them," Kevin replied.

"That's good to hear. Wait! Do you mean 'that training'?" Ryoma asked, his voice filled with fear.

"Of course I do. I'm going to be helping you guys reach nationals. Your Oyaji is gonna be part in charge of it too. One of your sempai, umm… What's his name again? Oh, it's Inui. Yeah, that guy. He's also going to be helping with the training, well mostly the punishment," Kevin replied with a small smirk.

"Seishounen-tachi, come down! We don't want to keep the food waiting, do we?" Nanjiroh called from downstairs for dinner, with Ryoma groaning at what Kevin had just told him.

"Let's go then," Kevin waited for Ryoma and both boys descended the stairs.

* * *

Well, how was it? Hope you guys like it! So what are your thoughts on what will happen on the first day Ryoma comes back && Kevin entering Seigaku? Hehe! Kevin got lost. I was originally gonna have him appear in later chapters, but that's thee OCs job now. Well, their role actually. && did you guys likee my use of the word whipped cream. I'm always saying that. Instead of someone getting creamed, it's always whipped cream/ed. TeeHeeHee!

**(1)**: Gomen- sorry

**(2)**: Douzo Yoroshiku- Nice to meet you.

**(3)**: Chibi- shorty

**(4)**: Gaki- brat

Please write a review. Criticisms/flames is encouraged. && remember to say something about your favorite pairing so I could have a decision to have what pairings appear in the story. I'll try to update soon. See yah next time! Much love! :]

**First Version-**2/2/09


	3. Author Note

**My Hiatus Note Novel!**

Dear Readers,

For those who are anticipating thee next chapter and so on, I'm sorry to inform you that this story is gonna be on hiatus for a while. I don't want to do this but I have to. Well do you wanna know why? Why I have to put my story on hiatus? Well I'll tell you.

It is because of my… FUCKIN' BRATTY SNOT-NOSED COUSINS!

I'll give you a list of what happened just this freakin weekend. It's more like a story of what happened in chronological order. Enjoy! && don't pity those damn kids.

1) My uncle, being thee idiot he is, brought his kids over. He's divorced so they stay with their mom while their lazy-ass dad freeloads off us. Which I don't even understands why. He freeloads off my mom, but he sometimes help out at my mom's little company. Then he goes complain to my grandma, who is awesome, that my mom doesn't pay him enough. My grandma's all like, don't you understand that you sister is helping you out and you don't even appreciate it. He works for my mom and thee reason my mom doesn't pay him a lot is because she doesn't charge him for rent and he _doesn't even_ make enough for thee rent. I'm like, if you want money, go somewhere else to work and pay for your own damn rent.

2) He also brought my other cousin, my mom's and his older sister's son, thee most annoying and brattiest one of them all. Did I mention he's spoiled? I swear! You don't give him what he likes, he start throwing a big-ass tantrums, and his makes mines look small. && most of thee people in my family say mines are horrible. I guess they just haven't seen his. Oh && he's a freakin' show-off and smart-ass. He's always fuckin showing something off that nobody even gives a damn about. Now even half.

3) On Saturday afternoon, my uncle kicks _me_ of _my_ computer because he wanted his fuckin' dumb ass kids to surf thee freakin' web. && he has a computer in his room. Why did I even have to get off mines? They could have gone on his computer. He is always boasting his is better and mines is thee crappy shit. As if I give a damn if his is better. All I know is he can't even set up his internet connection if I'm not home.

4) Now, they start going through all my files with thee help of thee most annoying cousin. Let's call my uncle's kids Cousin 1 and Cousin 2. Thee most annoying one can be Cousin 3. So, they're bugging thee hell outta me asking "Who is this?" "Where's this?" && a whole lot more shit. And I tell them "Don't go through my stuff! If you wanna use thee computer, just use thee damn internet!" Mind you, thee oldest is 10 and thee other two are 8 and 7, but they can be so annoying. && don't even pity them because of what I told them. They're just devils disguised as angels. && they fully understand what I'm saying. Come on, thee oldest one was like 7 and thee others were like 5 when they learned to say shit, fuck, and bitch. They were fully aware of what they were saying. They knew what they were saying and they still did it. Just not in front of adults so they can appear angelic. Damn them.

5) During thee afternoon, after my cousins were finally on thee internet for about half an hour, my mom comes home and told me to go take a shower which I have been putting off most of thee day. So, after 20 minutes of my mom's constant nagging, I hit thee shower. 20 minutes later, I come out refresh and clean. So, with nothing to do since thee brats are still on thee computer, I do something I rarely do watch TV. Though, I got bored and head into thee kitchen where my mom was cooking. Before I went into thee kitchen, I went into my room and checked on what thee brats are doing. Well, they were just playing some game on some site. I was like 'whatever' and headed into thee kitchen, becoming the food taster.

6) By now, dinner's done and thee brats are all in thee living room watching TV. My Mom's in the kitchen doing thee dishes since I cleaned thee tables. My uncle is just in his room chatting with one of his fuckin' whore. Now I'm in my room, ready to edit the rest of thee chapters I had finished. I had actually finished up to chapter 9 thee couple of weeks I didn't update, which makes me feel sad. Though thee pairing doesn't appear yet, so don't worry. I'll put more on that later at thee bottom. So now I'm looking for thee folder which has all my chapters in it. I couldn't find it so now I'm like freaking out. I checked everywhere so after 10 minutes of checking every folder in thee whole damn computer, I decided to ask thee brats. I asked them and they were like 'we deleted them'. So after a second of processing what I just heard, I yelled out "YOU WHAT?!" By now, my mom and uncle are like 'what happened?' Of course they didn't know I have a fanfiction account and write so of course I lied. "Your brats and Cousin 3 deleted my damn work!" I yelled at my uncle, still fuming. && of course he defends them by telling me, wait it was more like ordered me, to go check thee recycle bin. So I check and it was empty. I swear I remember having old crappy drafts of thee chapters in there and a whole lot of previous story drafts. Of course, I asked Cousin 3 as calmly as I could, "When you deleted my story, did you empty my recycle bin?" And he looked at me all innocently, though I could have strangled him right there, "Of course I emptied it. My dad told me every time I'm deleting something, always empty it." So by now, I'm furious. I look at my uncle and yelled, "See what happens when you bring your damn kids over, and that annoying one too. My work is gone and it's due soon. And I'm getting a damn F because you told me to get off my damn computer so your freaking brats could surf thee freakin net! _But no…_ They just had to go through my stuff and delete my files I've been working weeks on!" It's true its due soon since I was gonna update thee story this week. I stalked off to my room and slammed thee door. I wasn't thee only one mad. My mom was too. She doesn't want me failing and she doesn't like it when they're deleting stuff off thee computer since it could of been one of her precious pictures. So now she's giving a long-ass lecture to them and they were to, I don't know how to say it, but something like learn what you did wrong. So, I was in a sour mood all weekend and sulking in my room. School came round and I had some sweets so I could be all bouncy. I'm like one of thee hyper chicks at school. I don't wanna be a sulky chick at school.

&& that's my story of why I have to put my story on hiatus. Not only that though, my story map, outline, guideline, or whatever you wanna call it, got thrown away. Who other than the bratty Cousin 3 to do it. It had all thee build up to thee plots and 2 arcs I got planned, though it may just be one arc so I could use thee other one for another story. Therefore, now I got start over from fuckin scratch, all due to three little snot nosed brats.

You may have noticed I'm not on good terms with my family. It's not all of them. It's only my mom's older siblings and kids. Though my mom's older sibling's spouse and me are on good terms. My mom's younger sibling's and their family are on awesome terms with me.

Oh, I got thee poll up for my pairing with Ryoma. There's about 15 choices but PM or post it on a review what pairing I should make with Ryoma if it's not there. Or just to add an extra vote to your fave pairing.

&& I got a question. Should I make some of thee pairing realize their feelings for each other in this story, instead of them already being together? I mean for thee standard pairings. It's kinda because I wanna pair up some of thee standard pairing with someone else, but I'm kinda debating. So if I were to have them realize their feelings in thee story instead then I could kinda debate if I wanna pair one of thee standard pairing dude with someone else. And if you wanna have a standard pairing not with each other, can you please tell me? One of thee ones I'm considering is Dirty Pair YuushixMukahi. I kinda want Yuushi with an OC, but I'm not sure. So please tell me your opinions.

I can't actually keep your hopes up for when my next chapter is gonna be up. I do promise to have thee story updated at by mid July. && just for reassurance, I may not be able to update during August since I may be shipped off to Texas. It sound like I'm a package. My mom's youngest bro and his wife usually buys me a ticket over there in case they and their three kids can't make it over here for summer or winter break. I'm just thee favorite one.

Another reason why I can't update thee story, besides school work because lots of people have that and I'm also included in that category, is because I'm working on another story. I know I shouldn't be working on two but working on one is kinda boring. You kinda get bored/tired of it. I won't spoil thee other story but I'll give a couple hints of what it's about. Thee second story should be updated/published during thee summer. I'm still working on chapter 3. Here's several things I know about thee story so far:

1) It takes place 2 years after the original, so they're now in high school.

2) Thee majority of thee story doesn't take place in Japan. o.O

3) Ryoma is gonna be OOC in it. As in very caring and not cocky all thee time.

4) Thee number of OCs is 5+

5) There may be action depending on one of thee OC's past.

I guess that's all I'm saying. It's a bit to much anyways. This thing is as long as a whole damn chapter. Well, I hope you guys && chicks are willing to wait for it to be updated.

Luv you lots,

Krazee. Baybee (a.k.a. Kandee)

P.S. I'm gonna recommend several stories that are thee best that I love and am addicted to.

I'm italicizing thee ones that aren't complete on 3/2/09

Author: Title (&& Title)

WhiteEnsigma: Miracle Love && _A Series of Drabbles: Epilogue to Miracle Love_

MoonExpressions: The Risks We Take && Wet With Tears && If It Makes You Happy (I wasn't so big on thee prequel) && _The Moon Represents My Heart_ && _Club 7_ && _Fated_

Playgirl Eugene: _Stated With A Kiss_ && _The Bold and the Beautiful_ && _Gakuen Story Sensei Hours_ && _Reversed, I, and Hormones, oh Hormones _

Midnightz StarZz: _Enrolling in Rikkaidai Fuzoku_ && _The Ice Princess of Rikkaidai_

MickeyDarlin: Who Would Have Thought && Of All the Stalkers In the World (both onshots)

Gwynhafra: Echizen, Our Buchou && Life After Seigaku (both companion fics) && _Trials of Life_ (sequel to other two)

PheonixShadow: Underworld: The Bait (oneshot)

Ria Sakazaki: The music that you make

SilkStar: Slumber Party

EternalYaoiFanGurl4Lyfe: _Instantaneous Attraction_ && Behind Closed Doors (oneshot) && Save You (oneshot, angst-ish)

P.P.S. I guess you can see I'm addicted to multi-chapters story && I'm a Thrill Pair addict. && MoonExpressions' stories are thee bomb! I mean other authors' stories are thee bomb too but it's because she writes awesome thrill pair fics. && they're just cutee! I think I really should stop adding to this. It's gonna be a novel once I'm done. It's already over 2,00 words.

Ja Ne! See you next time! Much love!


End file.
